Killed by love
by ideasofthepast
Summary: Autumn is being torn apart between Yoh and Hao. But Yoh has Anna, and Hao has some unseen intentions with her. When she slowly discovers her past she realizes she'll play the biggest part in the last fight.


**Autumn's POV**

The moment I was moving to Japan I had without knowing it sealed my own destiny. I was eighteen at the time and got a college ship at the university from Tokyio. I was really excited to challenge myself in this way and study my favorite subject: history. I know it sounds kind of boring, but for me the girl without a past it was everything I wanted it to be. A search for answers everytime. The house I had rented was particularly big, where I came from for the same amount of money you had something like a shoebox. I plucked out the last moving box out of the truck and thanked the driver, he just mumbled something and took off. Damn this box was heavier than I thought. I stumbled up the sidewalk and counted the steps to my house. Just 14 to go, 13 now. Damn my muscles were burning and I had to put the heavy box down. I didn't own so much stuff so what the hell was in here I wondered.

I heard someone chuckle behind me "Do you need some help with that?" I turned around to see a friendly boy before me. He had big brown eyes and a yellow headphone on his head. He was panting and looked like he just came back from a run.

"If you wouldn't mind…" I said and in an apologetic gesture let my hand ran through my hairs. He shook his head, "Ofcourse not, by the way I'm Yoh " He grinned and picked up my box.

"Autumn, my name is Autumn" Together we walked to the front door of my house. He didn't seemed to have any trouble with the weight of the box. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and a little clumpsy I opened the door. While I was working on the lock he just patiently stood there waiting, he sure had some nice muscles in those arms.. A little blush played my face. Softly he put the box down, not knowing what was in there.

"Thank you Yoh Asakura" I said and smiled towards him. He smiled back and I saw that his eyes lighted up when he did. Than we stood there for a seconds, I was fighting with myself. Was I going to ask him in or not ? He broke the silence by telling me he was going to take a shower. I nodded and he sprinted off, when he was out of sight I closed the door and leaned against it. My future just seemed to brighten up, these people were really nice.  
The next following days I cleaned and decorated my house. School started over one month and I wanted to be prepared. In the evening I was busy doing my yoga workout when the doorbell rang. When I opened it the first thing I noticed was a giant cotton candy following in the air. Behind that giant cotton candy I found Yoh.

"Hey Autumn" He grinned. I raised my hand "Hi Yoh"

"I was wondering.. He plucked some candy of the giant candy cloud and ate it. "Today is the biggest fair in town and I really think you need to check it out"

"Well ehh…" I said while I was trying to make up an respectable excuse. "Good I'll wait here while you get dressed" He said focusing on his cotton candy again. I closed the door and frowned, did I just said yes? I shook my head but decided it was really rude to blow him off now. I needed to make some new friends and this was the perfect opportunity. So I sprinted upstairs and slid in a jeans and simple tanktop. I grabbed my purse checked my cash and dashed outside. Yoh was waiting for me, but somehow the giant cotton candy cloud had disappeared. I decided that I wouldn't say anything about it and he offered me an arm. I took it and he guided me to the fair, it was only a fifteen minute walk. It was quite pleasant so to say, we talked about really nothing at all. When we arrived at the fair a bunch of strange looking guys was waiting for us. Yoh quickly introduced us, there was morty a blond short one, Ren the somehow attractive but sarcastic one, Horo a skater type and a motergang one called Rio. We shook hands and Rio kissed my hand which made me feel a little awkward.

We were strolling around the fair doing nothing much. The guys played some games like shooting and a ball game. I was fine with it, somehow they seemed to spent a lot of money but didn't win anything. I smiled and realized I was having fun. It had been a good idea to go to this fair with them.

"He Autumn want to go in the horror house with me?" Rio asked, I smiled but shook my head. No thanks I knew what was going to happen then. I probably needed to drag hem out, and when we were done he would act all macho and will try to kiss me. No way that was going to happen.

"A look a fortune teller, awesome" Yoh mumbled and dragged me into the stand. I sighted and rolled my eyes, like this was going to do any good? She will probably tell us that we would live a life of fortune and happiness if we paid her 5 bucks. But until my surprise it wasn't a she but a he. His name was master Mart. The first one up was Morty.

"You have been brave this year.." He started. Somehow he caught my interest when he started talking. This sounded different then the most readings.

" Your bravery will be rewarded by a lifetime of friendship. You'll make the steps to the future you want so much this year. Slowly everything will come on your path, just continue with living" Morty nodded and rose from his seat. He stepped aside and I noticed that master Mart's eyes found mine.

"Does the girl without a last name wants to give it a shot?" He said and raised one eyebrow. I swallowed and a lump in my throat appeared. How the hell did he know that I didn't have a last name? There was no possibility that he could see that could he? I noticed everyone was staring and to avoid questioning I slipped into the chair.

"Give me your right hand" He ordered and a little repulsive I gave it. His hands were warm and sweaty, I needed to suppress the urge to pull my hand back.  
For seconds nothing happened and he didn't say anything at all. Then suddenly he started to pinch my hand.

"Oh poor girl, you will die a painful death this year" everybody gasped including me. I didn't paid to hear I was dying. I tried to pull back my hand but his grip was to strong.

"You will be killed…" Panic started to form in my body. "You'll be killed by the Shaman King" I pulled my hand back and flew out of the tent. In complete panic I made my way through the crowd. What was this bullshit, why did he tell me that? He scared the crap out of me. Somehow I found my way home, I locked the door and without taking my clothes of I slid in bed. My pillow hushed the crying sounds I made that night. It was a strange night, not only did I cry myself in sleep but I also dreamed of Yoh. He was sitting next to my bed a was flame lighting the room. There were shadows on his face and somehow he seemed different. The morning after I took a long shower and dressed. I tied my hair in a sloppy ponytail and watched some TV while eating my breakfast. The doorbell rang again and I rolled my eyes. I knew I needed to face Yoh, but somehow I couldn't. So I took little steps to the door, making it last forever. When I finally opened the door and I saw those brown eyes I swallowed.

"Yoh.." I mumbled turning my gaze to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Hao. I'm Yoh's older twin brother" He smiled and I stared at him. "You look so alike" I mumbled. He nodded "I was wondering if I could come in, I wanted to talk about something to you"

I nodded and gestured him to come in. I seated him on the couch and made us some tea. Politly he took the tea from me and cleared his throat.  
"Firstly I want you to ask not to tell Yoh that I am in town, last time we saw each other it ended in a big fight. And I want to organize a big surprise to make it up you see" I nodded and took little sips of my tea.  
"Second in the meanwhile I was wondering if I could store some stuff here, for safekeeping you know"

I frowned "Well that depends, what kind of stuff?"

**Hao's POV**

"History books" I grinned when her eyes lighted up. This was too easy, this girl had no idea of her importance. She had no idea that she was the key to my rightful title as shaman king, I just needed to get her on my side and make sure that Yoh wouldn't find out. The last fight took a lot of my energy and I was still recovering from it.

"You know, Yoh is a good guy but I always had some trouble bonding with him. We were separated at birth and I grew up without parents…" She nodded "I know the feeling. I was giving away when I was a baby. I grew up switching fosterparents every month. Some were abusive others didn't cared about me at all you know" I nodded and reached out for her hand. When I pinched her hand softly she gave me a smile.

"So do you have any dinner plans?" I smiled and shook my head. This was going to be too easy, way too easy.

**Yoh's POV**

"He said I was going to kill her!" I shouted slamming my hands in the wall. They were trying to calm me down, but how could they? He told us all that she was going to die and that it was my fault. I thought about her, her big eyes and pink little blushed on her cheeks. How could I do anything to hurt her? I swore on that moment that I would do anything to protect her, I would protect her life with mine.

* * *

What is Autumn's role is all this? Why is she so important to Hao? Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
